


Treading Softly

by gingeringfigs



Series: Naruto Short Stories [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-06
Updated: 2008-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeringfigs/pseuds/gingeringfigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of battle, the Yellow Flash ruminates in between moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treading Softly

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2006, way before the identity of Yellow Flash was revealed. Hope that answers why I didn't use the given name here. :)

# Treading Softly

# 

Treading softly on the grass, without stirring the grassblades, the Yellow Flash flickered in and out of sight. Everytime a kunai flashed, a shinobi fell to the dirt with a muffled thump. It was devastatingly efficient and within minutes, a time that was like eternity for him, the battle was over. Trembling with chakra exhaustion ( _was it only that?)_ , his knuckles were bone-white as he clutched the slippery-blood-drenched kunais. He felt hollow. Looking into the shinobi's glazing eyes, he pondered dully on what-ifs and what-should-have-beens and several questions which would not be so easily answered despite being an acclaimed genius. Obito should have survived and Kakashi might not look at him with those too-wide guilt-stricken eyes. Rin's healing hands shouldn't tremble. But it was too late and he could only fight to prevent tragedies from happening as much as possible. He closed his shattered-ice blue eyes for a moment before reopening his eyelids to reveal diamond-hard sapphires. Yondaime finally moved. The War had to end as soon as possible.

 **Fin.**


End file.
